Under ArmorVersaum Brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Sam devaneia sobre um Dean adormecido


**Under Armor**

**Sob a armadura**

**By Carol M.**

**Versão Brasileira – Ana carolina Olivar**

**Disclaimer: Não são meus….. **

**Referências do episódio SwapMeat **

**Tag to Swap Meat. Slight spoilers. **

**Summary: Sam desvaneia sobre um Dean adormecido**

Os olhos do Sam se movem da tela do computador para seu irmão adormecido na cama do motel ao lado da sua. Ele sempre se surpreende como Dean parece inocente quando ele está despido de toda sua mascara de soldado machão. O rosto de Dean está iluminado pela lâmpada próxima à cama, a luz iluminando e fazendo brilhar cada sarda que Dean tem, fazendo com que ele aparente ter 12 anos. Sua camiseta e boxer aparecendo graças ao edredom jogado de qualquer jeito sobre ele, mas sem cobri-lo de verdade já ele tinha "desmaiado" na cama de tanto cansado. Ele está abraçando uma bolsa de gelo como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Ele esta deitado todo encolhido e dormindo tão profundamente que nada poderia incomodá-lo nem mesmo pesadelos ao as dores que com certeza ele deveria estar sentindo.

O cabelo de Dean ainda estava molhado por causa do banho que ele havia tomado mais cedo, assim que voltaram para o motel, com a intenção de aquecer o corpo que havia passado tanto tempo sobre a chuva gelada que havia deixado suas roupas encharcadas. O cabelo que normalmente estava todo arrepiado graças a uma boa quantidade de gel, agora estava despenteado e cobrindo sua testa. Faltava apenas o dedo na boca para faze-lo parecer ainda mais novo. O cabelo escondia as linhas de expressões que enfeitam a testa do Dean, principalmente quando ele estava nervoso ou cansado, ou ambos, mas julgando pela suavidade das linhas em volta dos olhos de dele, provavelmente as linhas na testa também deveriam estar lisas. As linhas em torno dos olhos estavam calmas, discretas graças ao sono e sonhos, Sam poderia se enganar imaginando que as linhas e sombras que se multiplicaram nos últimos meses eram por causa de rir muito e passar muito tempo ao sol, não por lutar pelo final do apocalipse.

O olhar de Sam desviou para os lábios, levemente separados, e se Sam se esforçasse podia ouvir o suave murmúrio da respiração de Dean. O silencio era um grande contraste em relação ao tom áspero, profundo, efervescente e ligeiramente rude que seu irmão tinha aos poucos adotado nos últimos meses. Nos últimos anos .

Os olhos de Sam continuaram sua obsercação, notando o corpo do Dean, e ele finalmente notou como seu irmão parecia estar magro quando ele não estava embaixo de 3 camisetas e uma jaqueta pesada. As roupas faziam seu irmão aparentar um peso que ele na verdade não tinha. Dean era magro. Musculoso e forte sim, mas sem toda a quantidade de roupa que usava, ele parecia absolutamente indefeso. E sem sei amuleto, ele parecia estar nu, como um cachorro sem sua coleira. Ele espiou os pés de Dean aparecendo sob o edredon e Sam franziu a testa quando notou que sim, os pés de Dean estavam descalços e expostos e sem os corriqueiros coturnos.

Era surpreendente notar como a armadura que Dean usava todos os dias, quando estava acordado protegia este jovem vulnerável. Ele se perguntou se aquele garoto inocente dormindo a seu lado era o verdadeiro Dean. O garoto que nunca que ele nunca teve a chance de ser, e que por isso nunca pode se tornar o homem que ele estava destinado a ser. Talvez este Dean teve pais amorosos que viveram até a velhice. Talvez este Dean tenha um perfeito arremesso no baseball e não sua habilidade de combate corpo a corpo. Talvez este Dean poderia crescido e se caso cm uma mulher que o amasse. Talvez os braços dela poderiam abraça-lo de um jeito protetor pela cintura, ao invés dos seus próprios braços. As contusões e machucados foram causados por um acidente de baco, e não por causa de um demônio tentando mata-lo.

Sam se perguntou se o Dean que ele conhecia e este outro Dean, algum dia se encontrariam e conversariam. Conhecendo seu irmão, eles provavelmente nunca conversaram. E se as coisas continuassem do jeito que estão provavelmente nunca teriam a chance de se encontrar.


End file.
